Tutor
by Miyo-chan02
Summary: Complete - Ryoma started walking again then Sakuno followed. ‘Sakuno-chan!’ ‘K-kintarou-kun?’ ‘Sakuno-chan, would you please be my tutor?’ Ryoma’s eyes twitched.
1. Kintarou's Favor

Title: Tutor

Author: YumiYumi-chan

Anime/Manga: Prince of Tennis

Pairring: RyomaxSakuno (RyoSaku)

Summary: Ryoma started walking again then Sakuno followed. 'Sakuno-chan!' 'K-kintarou-kun?' 'Sakuno-chan, would you please be my tutor?' Ryoma's eyes twitched.

* * *

Chapter 1: Kintarou's Favor

Practice ended normally for Ryoma. Nothing that interesting or scary happened. That is because his sempai Inui is absent for some reason and they didn't have to drink the 'Penal Tea' if ever they lost a match or something. Tezuka was present and gave them hard training but is pretty normal than Inui's plans.

Ryoma ends his practice with a few stretches to cool down. Finally, he came in to the club room to change. He thought that everything would be so normal that his 1st year clubmates would just complain about practice or something. But he was wrong. The boys we're talking about something and not only them, even the other club members are interested about it. Ryoma was about to open the door but his eye twitched.

'Hey! Did you see Kintarou Tooyama of Shintenhoji? He's waiting there outside.' His 1st year club mate said.

'Yeah! He even talked to me.' Horio bragged about it.

'Eh? Why? What did he ask?' the others said.

'According to my 2 years tennis experience…' he started.

'Alright, we'll go now.' His club mates said heading to the door.

'Alright, alright I'll tell you. He was looking for Ryuzaki-san.' Horio said.

Once again Ryoma's eyes twitched.

_Why do I even care.._ he thought

* * *

'Obaa-chan, you're looking for me?' Sakuno said.

'Yes. Would you please bring this to Ryoma. Inui handed it to me yesterday. He said Ryoma wanted it.' Sumire said. Sakuno took the envelope.

'Ah.. h-hai obaa-chan.' Sakuno said then left her grandmother's office.

'Where could Ryoma-kun be?' Sakuno thought.

Then she saw a can of cola and that gave her the idea.

Ryoma is sitting on a bench drinking his Ponta, which is pretty much a daily routine for him.

He felt someone's presence. He looked at her.

'A-anou.. Ryoma-kun. Obaa-chan asked me to give this to you. She said it's from Inui-sempai.' Sakuno then handed the envelope to Ryoma.

Ryoma was concentrating on the material.

'Ah.. anou.. I-I'll g-go now R-ryoma-kun. S-see you t-tomorrow.' Sakuno said as she turned back with a slight frown on her face.

'_He was looking for Ryuzaki-san.' _Horio's words kept repeating on Ryoma's mind.

Ryoma stood from the bench then grabbed Sakuno's wrist.

'Eh? R-ryoma-kun?' this was all Sakuno could say with shock.

Ryoma didn't respond.

'W-where are we going?' Sakuno asked nervously forming a blush on her cheeks.

'I'll walk you home.' Ryoma said plainly.

'But, anou I-I can walk by myself. I'm used to doing this.' Sakuno said with the same tone and with a brighter shade of red on her cheeks.

Ryoma didn't respond once again.

Sakuno just sighed but smiled a bit.

Ryoma didn't notice but his hand was holding Sakuno's hand not her wrist.

'_Soft hands..'_ he thought.

'R-ryoma-kun..' Sakuno said with a more nervous tone.

Ryoma let go of her hand.

'Sorry.' He said coolly and lowered his cap to hide a faint blush on his cheeks.

* * *

Ryoma started walking again and Sakuno followed.

'Sakuno-chan!' a cheerful yet familiar voice called.

'K-kintarou-kun?'

'Hello. Oh Koshimae is with you. Ugh anyway, Sakuno-chan, would you please be my tutor?' Kintarou said with his hands on a prayer position asking Sakuno.

Ryoma's eye twitched once again.

* * *

Author's Notes: What do you think? It's my first time to create a Prince of Tennis fanfic. Thank you for reading chapter I. Please review. Thank you. Sincerely, Miyo-chan


	2. Sakuno's Decision

Title: Tutor

Author: YumiYumi-chan

Anime/Manga: Prince of Tennis

Pairring: RyomaxSakuno (RyoSaku)

Previous: _Ryoma started walking again and Sakuno followed._

'_Sakuno-chan!' a cheerful yet familiar voice called._

'_K-kintarou-kun?'_

'_Hello. Oh Koshimae is with you. Ugh anyway, Sakuno-chan, would you please be my tutor?' Kintarou said with his hands on a prayer position asking Sakuno._

_Ryoma's eye twitched once again_.

* * *

Chapter II: Sakuno's Decision

Sakuno's eyes widened.

'Eh? Wh-what do you mean?' Sakuno asked hiding her shocked expression.

'You see, my grades are… this.' Kintarou handed a card to Sakuno.

Sakuno's eyes widened again seeing the contents of the card. The card contains straight F's.

'Mada Mada Dane' Ryoma finally said his famous line.

'Hehe' Kintarou laughed.

'K-kintarou-kun, anou, i-is this r-really your card?' Sakuno asked still shocked.

'Yep!' Kintarou said cheerfully like he's bragging about it.

'Eh? I remember your teammates saying that you're great in tennis and in academics.' Sakuno said.

Flashback

_Kintarou and Sakuno are talking._

'_Ooh, our little Kintarou has a girlfriend!' his teammates teased._

_Before Kintarou could 'defend' himself, his teammates choked him with their arms._

'_Hey, Kintarou's girlfriend!' one called Sakuno._

'_You're lucky. Kintarou's good in sports and in academics.' His teammate said._

End of Flashback

'Ah.. that? They,uhmm maybe… they just said it sarcastically.' Kintarou said reasoning.

Ryoma looked at him suspiciously.

'Ahh.. I see.' Sakuno said.

'S-so.. what's your decision?' Kintarou asked unsure.

'Ah anou. I don't know. I-I think I n-need more.. time.' Sakuno said.

'It's ok I understand. Maybe you're pretty busy. But I'll still wait for the decision.'

Kintarou said running and waving goodbye but he stopped and went back to Sakuno.

'Before I forget..' Kintarou stated holding Sakuno's hand, Ryoma looking at him with eyes saying 'Why are you holding her hand'

Kintarou kissed her hand.

'I'll wait sensei.' Kintarou said finally leaving Sakuno stunned and Ryoma hiding his expression.

Sakuno's face is so red.

'What should I do?' she thought.

She dropped her school bag.

Sakuno was about to get it but Ryoma picked it up.

'Ah.. anou.. arigatou.' Sakuno said waiting for Ryoma to hand it. But Ryoma walked.

'I'll bring it.' He said plainly.

'Demo…' Sakuno tried to argue but Ryoma just walked so she just followed.

* * *

Finally, they reached her house.

'Ah.. Arigatou for w-walking me home.' Sakuno bowed.

Ryoma handed her bag.

'I'll go now.' Ryoma said still plainly then walked.

Sakuno watched Ryoma go farther then disappeared. She smiled then was about to go in.

Ryoma stopped then ran back.

'Ryuzaki' he called panting a bit.

Sakuno looked back.

'Tell me. What's your decision? Will you tutor him?' Ryoma asked blankly.

Sakuno's eyes widened.

'I-I don't know.. actually.' Sakuno said looking down.

Ryoma lowered his cap.

Sakuno looked at Ryoma but he was gone.

* * *

The next day.

'There'll be a practice match. I'll announce the players. Fuji vs. Taka.' Coach Ryuzaki said.

'Keep burning!' Taka exclaimed.

Fuji smiled like always.

'Inui and Kaidoh.' Coach Ryuzaki continued.

'Fsssshhhhhh.' Kaidoh said.

'100 this will be a great match.' Inui said.

'And last, Ryoma and Momoshiro. Go to your respective courts.' Coach Ryuzaki ended.

Everyone went to the courts but Ryoma stayed at the bench. He was out of focus.

'Ryoma! What are you waiting for? We have a match to play1' Momoshiro yelled.

'Ugh!' he jumped out of his seat.

* * *

Momoshiro was giving all he had but Ryoma was still out of focus.

"What's wrong with you Echizen? Don't tell me Sakuno-chan rejected you?' he teased.

Somehow that got Ryoma's attention.

'Don't tell me that's true?' Momoshiro asked.

'Of course not. I'll serve now.' Ryoma said then suddenly he got his focus back.

Practice finally ended.

* * *

Ryoma was about to continue his daily routine which is grabbing some Ponta from the vending machine. Going there, he saw Sakuno sitting on a bench near the vending machine, asleep. Ryoma grabbed two Pontas then took a seat on the bench where Sakuno slept. He opened one can and drank from it. He moved to sit comfortably but the bench moved a bit too which caused the sleeping Sakuno's head to lie on his lap.

'Because why did I take this seat.' He muttered regretting what he did.

He looked at Sakuno's face. Even though she's sweating because of the practice ended and because of the heat, she still looked peaceful. He hated to disturb her peaceful sleep but he felt a little bit uncomfortable with her lying on his lap. It's not because her head is heavy or anything like that. It's something else he doesn't know. He also remembered Kintarou for some reason.

He grabbed the other can then placed it on Sakuno's cheek.

'Cold!' she exclaimed with eyes opened and still lying on Ryoma.

'Eh? R-ryoma-kun..' she said.

She suddenly stood from her position.

'G-gomenasai R-ryoma-kun!' she bowed with her cheeks filled with shades of red.

Ryoma said nothing then lowered his cap.

'What will you do with Kintarou?' he asked again.

'Uhmm.. I'm not sure.. Demo.. I-I think. I'll do it.' Sakuno said unsure.

Ryoma's eyes widened below his cap.

* * *

Author's notes: Kyaah! Another chapter finished! Thank you for all those who reviewed. (namely: midnight-blue08, songstress08 and Otakugal) Sorry if it sucks and you didn't like the story. This just popped out of my mind. And also sorry if some our 'out of character' Miyo-chan


	3. Ryoma's Decision

Title: Tutor

Author: YumiYumi-chan

Anime/Manga: Prince of Tennis

Pairring: RyomaxSakuno (RyoSaku)

Previous: _'What will you do with Kintarou?' he asked again._

'_Uhmm.. I'm not sure.. Demo.. I-I think. I'll do it.' Sakuno said unsure._

_Ryoma's eyes widened below his cap._

* * *

Chapter III: Ryoma's Decision

'I see.' That was all Ryoma could say after hearing those words coming from the girl's mouth.

'Uhmm.. anou. Why'd you ask?' Sakuno asked unsure if she should ask this.

'It's nothing. Don't mind it.' Ryoma said standing up from the bench.

'Here, it's yours. You can take it.' Ryoma said handing her one of his Pontas.

'Ugh.. thanks.' These were the only words that came out of her mouth as he left.

* * *

The next day…

'Inui-sempai..' Ryoma called.

Inui fixed the position of his glasses looking at Ryoma.

'What can I do for you?' he asked.

'Do you have records of Kintarou Tooyama?' Ryoma asked.

'You're really planning to beat that Kintarou huh? You've already asked me some of his photos in a match which are contained in that envelope the other day.' Inui stated.

'Ahh. .sorta' so do you have one?' Ryoma asked.

'Of course I have one.' Inui said.

'Then hand it over.' Ryoma said reaching his hand out.

'How disrespectful of you.' Inui said fixing his glasses with shine on them.

'I need it.' Ryoma still didn't mind his sempai's previous words.

Inui placed a glass of his 'Penal Tea' on Ryoma's hand.

'Eh? What's this for?' Ryoma said with his face mixed with disgust and fear. (A/N: I think _disgust _and _fear_ are too much. I just can't find the right word. What do you think?)

'You should learn how to respect your sempai. So, for you to get the records, you need to drink my special inui vegetable juice.' Inui said with that shine on his glasses again.

Ryoma gulped. _'Do I need to do this for tha_t?' he thought.

'_I'd die if I drink this. Maybe I should just give up' _He thought again.

Flashback

_Kintarou is good at sports and academics_

_Kintarou's card is filled with straight F's_

This thoughts suddenly popped out of Ryoma's head.

He gulped once again and finally drank the juice. All he could remember was he fainted.

* * *

Ryoma opened his eyes.

At first everything was blurred and he could see a figure before him.

'R-ryoma-kun' Sakuno called with a mix of worry and relief on her words.

Ryoma sat on the bed. He looked around and found out that he was in the clinic.

'Good you're awake now Mr. Echizen. ' the nurse said

'Why am I taken here?' he asked.

'Well, Ms. Ryuzaki found you near the courts. When she brought you here, you looked really pale. You looked like you haven't eaten for more than 4 days. That may be exaggerated but that's how I can describe it.' The nurse said.

'Oh yeah, I drank the Penal Tea.' Ryoma thought.

'Anyway, I need to go. S-see you R-ryoma-kun.' Sakuno said leaving the clinic.

* * *

After resting a bit more, Ryoma finally stood and prepared to leave the clinic.

'Mr. Echizen, Ms. Ryuzaki said she found this next to you.' The nurse said handing Ryoma a green notebook.

'Ugh. Thanks.' He said finally leaving the clinic and the campus.

On his way home, he started to read the contents of the notebook.

There he found _… Kintarou is not only known in his great capacity for tennis. He also maintains good grades. He always gets straight A's…._

Reading this, Ryoma's eyes widened.

'_How can that be?' _he thought.

Then an idea popped out of his head placing a smirk on his lips.

* * *

Author's notes: Yay! another cliffhanger! here I'll give you a preview of Chapter IV: "Kintarou Meets His 2 Tutors"

'R-ryoma-kun?'

'Wh-what are you doing here Koshimae?'

'I'll be you second tutor'

Please review. I beg you. I need more reviews. Please. Reviews reviews. Those are my inspiration for making stories. Thank you


	4. Kintarou Meets His 2 Tutors

Title: Tutor

Author: YumiYumi-chan

Anime/Manga: Prince of Tennis

Pairring: RyomaxSakuno (RyoSaku)

Disclaimer: Sorry, I forgot to place this on my previous chapters, anyway, I don't own prince of tennis.

Previous: There he found … Kintarou is not only known in his great capacity for tennis. He also maintains good grades. He always gets straight A's….

_Reading this, Ryoma's eyes widened._

'_How can that be?' __he thought._

_Then an idea popped out of his head placing a smirk on his lips._

* * *

Chapter IV: "Kintarou Meets His 2 Tutors"

Kintarou was once again waiting in front of the campus.

'Will Sakuno-chan teach me? And, will she..? No she won't find out.' These played in Kintarou's head.

'I wonder, where's Ryoma-kun?' Sakuno thought.

'I didn't see him during practice. Is he sick? I wonder if I should bring him something. I will.' Sakuno said finalizing her decision.

Kintarou noticed Sakuno heading his way.

'Sakuno-chan!' he called.

'K-kintarou-kun!?' she was surprised.

'Uhmm. I'm not rushing you, I just want to know if ..ummm.. you already made a decision.' Kintarou said.

'Ughhh.. yeah I-I have. I decided to.. tutor you…' Sakuno said embarrassed for some reason.

'Nani? Sugoi! Thank you, thank you.' Kintarou exclaimed hugging her.

Sakuno's body stiffed.

'Sensei? Daijobu?' Kintarou asked feeling Sakuno's stiffness.

When he looked at her, she was all red.

'Ah.. g-gomen…' Kintarou said scratching his head.

'I-its ok..' Sakuno said her face still wearing that blush on her face.

'Anyway, when can we start?' Kintarou said changing the subject.

'Uhmm.. w-when are you free?' Sakuno asked.

'Anytime..' Kintarou wore his biggest smile.

'L-let me see, I-I'm free during uhmmm… Saturday and Sunday afternoons..' Sakuno said.

'Then its settled. Let's study on my house tomorrow. If that's ok with you.' Kintarou said.

'I guess obaachan would let me. So I guess it would be ok.' Sakuno said.

'Anyway, I need to go sensei… See you!' Kintarou said waving goodbye.

'I need to get ready since its already tomorrow.' Sakuno thought completely forgetting about her previous plan.

* * *

'Coach Ryuzaki.' Ryoma called plainly.

'Echizen. I didn't see you during practice. Did something happen?' Sumire asked.

'Did she asked you if she can be a tutor?' Ryoma said being unclear.

'She? Who's she? Oh you mean Sakuno? Yeah, and I let her. Why? Is there a problem?' Sumire asked.

'Do you know who will she tutor?' Ryoma asked as plain as before.

'What I know is that he's also a first year student.' Sumire said recalling how Sakuno asked her if she can.

'It's Kintarou Tooyama. The kid from Shintenhoji.' Ryoma said still plain

'What?! Kintarou?' Sumire stated.

'Why is he telling me this? Could it be?' Sumire thought

'Can you please accompany her? I can't let her stay with him even for just an hour.' Sumire said acting that she's bothered with Sakuno and Kintarou.

'Do I have a choice?' Ryoma acted as well; that he doesn't want to.

Ryoma then left the faculty room.

'Echizen, don't you think that I don't know about it.' Sumire thought then laughed.

* * *

The next day

'Obaachan I'll go now!' Sakuno said cheerfully leaving the house.

'I'll go out.' Ryoma said leaving his house.

Sakuno reached the place then knocked.

Kintarou opened the door.

'Welcome Sensei!' Kintarou said cheerfully.

'Ahh K-Kintarou-kun, n-no need to call me s-sensei, I find it a-awkward.' Sakuno said.

'Ahh. Ok Sakuno-chan.' Kintarou said with his big smile.

Sakuno and Kintarou went in.

'Uhmm. Where would you like to start? What subject?' Sakuno asked.

'It's up to you.' Kintarou said.

'Ok let's..' Sakuno was cut off hearing someone force the door to open.

'I-is it a burglar by any chance?' Kintarou said slightly scared.

The door of the room flung open.

'R-ryoma-kun?' Sakuno said.

'Wh-what are you doing here Koshimae?' Kintarou asked.

'I'll be your second tutor' Ryoma stated.

'B-but Sakuno would be alright.' Kintarou argued.

'Well actually no. Sakuno has a very long hair.' Ryoma said plainly holding Sakuno's braided hair.

'H-hey, it has nothing to do with studying!' Sakuno pouted.

'And Sakuno isn't that good in English.' Ryoma said coolly letting go of her hair.

Sakuno's cheeks turned red.

'I-is that true Sakuno-chan?' Kintarou asked.

Sakuno nodded embarrassed.

'I-I think Ryoma-kun's right.' Sakuno said.

Kintarou sighed.

'Alright. You can be my second tutor.' Kintarou said losing his excitement

Ryoma sat beside Sakuno facing Kintarou.

'Just tell me when it's English.' Ryoma said which made Sakuno pout again.

'I need another plan.' Kintarou thought.

* * *

Author's notes: Kyaah! Another chapter finished! What do you think? Is it OOC again? Sorry. And I'm sorry if I forgot to thank the people who reviewed. Anyway, here they are.

For chapter 2: skwon2 and Otakugal.

For chapter 3: cutiesakuno18, sapphireraccoongal, MANGApunk, NekoCaro, Otakugal, mikihinna, likedu1, cityangelz, azara1990) Again, thank you for all the people who reviewed. Like what I told you, reviews are my inspiration. Thanks. Please review on this chapter too. Thank you!


	5. Challenge

Title: Tutor

Author: YumiYumi-chan

Anime/Manga: Prince of Tennis

Pairring: RyomaxSakuno (RyoSaku)

Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis is not mine.

Previous: _'Alright. You can be my second tutor.' Kintarou said losing his excitement_

_Ryoma sat beside Sakuno facing Kintarou._

'_Just tell me when it's English.' Ryoma said which made Sakuno pout again._

'_I need another plan.' Kintarou thought._

* * *

Chapter V: Kintarou's Challenge

'What am I supposed to do? I can't think of a plan in a minute. This tutor plan took me 1 ½ months, since I still need to make my grades that low. Darn Koshimae' Kintarou mentally glared at Ryoma

Ryoma sneezed.

'R-ryoma-kun? A-are you alright?' Sakuno asked.

'Y-yeah. Maybe it's just the cold weather.' Ryoma stated.

* * *

30 minutes have passed. Sakuno is almost finished teaching History, since Kintarou is a pretty fast learner, in her point of view. Then something popped out of Kintarou's mind which placed a bigger smirk than Ryoma's on his face.

'We're done with History. Wh-what subject would you like to be next?' Sakuno asked.

'I guess English would be cool.' Kintarou said giving Ryoma a silly smile.

'It's my turn.' Ryoma said.

Ryoma thought English for 30 minutes as well.

'F in English? Nonsense. He's pretty good. This Tooyama kid is keeping something.' Ryoma thought.

Sakuno sighed. 'K-kintarou-kun. S-sorry to interrupt. If you'll let me, may I please use your bathroom?' Sakuno stated.

'S-sure. Just turn left then straight ahead.' Kintarou stated.

'Why can't I have luck in my plans? Oh well I guess I'll have to stick with plan B' Kintarou whispered.

'Saying something?' Ryoma asked.

'N-nothing.' Kintarou said wearing again that silly smile.

'Koshimae. Tell me exactly, what are you doing here?' Kintarou started.

'I'm here to tutor you.' Ryoma said coolly.

'Are you sure?' Kintarou asked.

'What do you mean?' Ryoma asked slightly irritated.

'I know your feelings for Sakuno-chan.' Kintarou said.

Ryoma's eyes widened, but he managed to not make it obvious.

Ryoma chuckled.

'Hun. I was just asked by her grandmother to come here, because she's very worried.' Ryoma said.

'So you don't mind if I kiss her?' Kintarou said smirking more.

'Of course I do. Her grandma is worried for those kind of happenings that's why she sent me.' Ryoma said coolly, but inside him, he felt like he would be happy to punch Kintarou.

'I'm serious about it. But don't worry, I won't do it.. for one condition that you'll choose.' Kintarou said.

Ryoma raised his eyebrow.

'You'll have to kiss her and tell her your real feelings or you will not be my second tutor.' Kintarou said.

Ryoma lowered his cap.

As the tension is heating up, Sakuno entered the room.

'S-sumimasen. The door w-was hard to open.' Sakuno said panting.

'It's alright Sakuno-chan.' Kintarou said wearing his biggest smile.

Ryoma passed by Sakuno not saying a word.

'R-ryoma-kun..' Sakuno called but it's like Ryoma didn't hear her even with how short their distance were.

'Koshimae has finished teaching me English. He said that, you can teach me everything now. ' Kintarou said.

'I see..' Sakuno was disappointed with what happened.

* * *

Author's notes: Kyaah! Chapter V finished! I think it's pretty short and it was full of smirks. heehee. Many have said that they're not OOC, but I still think some are a bit OOC. heehee.

Anyway, thank you again for the people who reviewed!

sapphireraccoongal, freaky14, Otakugal, silent.addict, -fUjI-lAwLiet- and Aminatsu032


	6. Confession and A Match

Title: Tutor

Author: Miyo-chan02

Anime/Manga: Prince of Tennis

Pairring: RyomaxSakuno (RyoSaku)

Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis is not mine.

Previous: _Ryoma passed by Sakuno not saying a word._

'_R-ryoma-kun..' Sakuno called but it's like Ryoma didn't hear her even with how short their distance were._

'_Koshimae has finished teaching me English. He said that, you can teach me everything now. ' Kintarou said._

'_I see..' Sakuno was disappointed with what happened._

* * *

Chapter VI: A Confession and A Match

Sakuno and Kintarou started again with their lesson. Everything seems to be okay except for one thing. Sakuno's pretty silent than before.

'Ne, Sakuno-chan, are you feeling okay?' Kintarou asked.

Sakuno didn't respond.

'Sakuno-chan.' Kintarou repeated.

Sakuno almost jumped.

'Ugh.. wh-what? Do you have a question?' Sakuno asked.

Kintarou sighed.

'I asked you if you we're feeling okay. I guess you're not cause Koshimae is not here anymore.' Kintarou said

'You like to be with him than me.' Kintarou pouted.

'That's not true. I love to be with you Kin-chan' Sakuno said with a smile.

Kintarou can't help to produce a faint blush with how cute Sakuno is wearing that smile.

'W-well th-that's not what you're showing.' Kintarou said.

Kintarou mentally slapped himself.

'Damn. I'm starting to be like her. And I can't control my blush anymore.' He thought.

Sakuno smiled even more and produced a faint blush on her cheeks.

'I don't know why but I think Kin-chan is pretty cute when he pouts. And, when did I start calling him Kin-chan? (A/N: I got it from the readers who reviewed. I think it's pretty cute so I used it. )

'Sakuno-chan, do you really want to be with me?' Kintarou asked.

'Yes I do!' Sakuno replied cheerfully.

Kintarou thought of an image of Sakuno in a wedding gown saying 'I do'

'R-really!?' Kintarou said getting back to his senses.

'Of course' Sakuno said wearing an even bigger smile.

'When I'm with Kin-chan I feel more at ease. He's a great friend. I don't know why but I can't be like this when I'm with Ryoma-kun. I wish I could be more like this when I'm with him.' Sakuno thought.

Sakuno and Kintarou finished their first session.

* * *

1 week passed.

Ryoma seems to be avoiding Sakuno.

Sakuno and Kintarou are on their 4th session.

Sakuno knocked on Kintarou's door.

Kintarou opened it with delight.

'Sakuno-chan! I plan on not having a session today. May we?' Kintarou asked.

'Ah o-okay then. Then see you next time.' Sakuno said heading home.

Kintarou grabbed her wrist.

'Where are you going? Why don't we play tennis?' Kintarou offered.

* * *

'K-kin-chan. I'm not good with tennis.' Sakuno said nervously.

'Since you helped me with my studies, I'll help you with tennis,' Kintarou gave her a grin.

Sakuno suddenly thought of Ryoma.

'Just like Ryoma-kun…' Sakuno whispered.

Sakuno and Kintarou enjoyed playing.

Thanks to Ryoma's tips and Sakuno's perseverance, Sakuno was able to improve even just a bit in tennis.

'Th-thanks Kin-chan.' Sakuno said panting.

'No problem Sakuno-chan.' Kintarou gave her one of his big grins once again.

Sakuno and Kintarou started to laugh.

Then as Sakuno laughed Kintarou stopped.

'Sakuno-chan..' Kintarou started.

Sakuno stopped laughing then raised an eyebrow.

'I love you..' Kintarou finished.

Sakuno's eyes widened while Kintarou just kept on grinning.

The two didn't know but big-mouthed Horio overheard their conversation.

* * *

While Ryoma avoided Sakuno, he trained harder than before for a match he planned a long time ago.

He then went to the clubroom to change.

There he noticed the guys gathering again listening to Horio.

'I feel like I've seen this before.' He muttered.

He once again heard Kintarou Tooyama. Not only that. He also heard Sakuno Ryuzaki.

Now this really got his attention.

'I think Kintarou Tooyama and Ryuzaki are going out.' Horio proudly said.

His clubmates began to chatter.

Ryoma was stuck to the spot.

Ryoma slammed the door open.

His clubmates received goosebumps.

'What's up with him these days?' some of his clubmates chattered.

Ryoma was desperate.

* * *

Author's notes: Wooh! Chapter VI finished! What do you think? Please reviwe. Reviews help me!

The people who reviewed are:

freaky14, saphireraccoongal, RikkuHimura, NekoCaro, Otakugal, -fUjI-lAwLiEt-


	7. A Challenge, a Bet and Rejection

Title: Tutor

Author: Miyo-chan02

Anime/Manga: Prince of Tennis

Pairing: RyomaxSakuno (RyoSaku)

Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis is not mine.

Previous: _Ryoma slammed the door open._

_His clubmates received goosebumps._

'_What's up with him these days?' some of his clubmates chattered._

_Ryoma was desperate._

* * *

Chapter VII: A Challenge, a Bet and Rejection

As Kintarou went out the gates, a particular figure welcomed him.

And this figure is familiar with him.

'Oh Koshimae is that you?' he asked wearing that smirk that Ryoma hated.

'Saturday, 7:00 am. The open tennis courts near the temple.' Ryoma stated then left.

'Hmmm... A challenge huh?' Kintarou said softly.

'Hmmm A challenge huh?' a certain red-head seigaku regular spoke.

* * *

'Nyaa! I have a news about Ochibi and Sakuno-chan!' Eiji exclaimed early in the morning while Ryoma and Sakuno haven't arrived.

'What's all this Eiji-sempai?' Momoshiro asked sounding really interested.

While the other regulars just listened even Tezuka, even though he was not showing that much interest.

'I overheard a conversation between Ochibi and that jungle-looking boy from Shintenhoji. It seems Ochibi challenged that Tooyama boy!' Eiji exclaimed again.

The regulars gasped.

'Wait. Why is Ryuzaki-san involved?' Taka asked.

'Let me finish.' Eiji said.

'What? What is it?' Momo asked showing a great amount of interest.

'His first year classmates told me that when they mention something about the Tooyama-kid courting Sakuno-chan, Ochibi acts violently. One great example is slamming of the door.' Eiji said.

'I see. That's why the club room door almost collapsed a while ago.' Oishi whispered.

'What can we do about it?' Momo asked.

The regulars sighed as they tried to think of something.

'I have an idea.' A certain regular wearing glasses said.

* * *

Ryoma was waiting for Kintarou to show up in the court.

Ryoma started his warm up.

Then finally, he heard footsteps.

The owner of those footsteps is the one he expected, Kintarou.

'Hey Koshimae.' He said.

'Hn' a greeting from Ryoma.

'So what's all this about?' Kintarou asked.

'When I win, get away from Sakuno.' Ryoma said pointing his racket to Kintarou.

Kintarou just smiled at him. But his smile became a smirk.

'When you lose, get away from Sakuno.' Kintarou said looking straight to Ryoma's eyes.

'No.' Ryoma said.

'Then we don't have to continue this.' Kintarou said preparing to leave.

'Cause I won't lose.' Ryoma continued.

'Let's see.' Kintarou said his smirk back on his face.

* * *

Someone knocked in the Ryuzaki's residence.

Sakuno opened the door, her hair still not on a braid cause she just woke up.

'Yes, what can I do for you?' she greeted.

'Sakuno-chan! We have news!' Eiji exclaimed.

'Yes what is it?'

'Ochibi and that Kintarou-kid are killing each other!' Momoshiro said.

'What?! Why?' Sakuno said her face with a worried expression.

'Gomen nasai Sakuno-chan. We really didn't wanna lie to you. But this is for you and Ochibi.' Eiji and Momoshiro thought.

'I don't know. But we need to go!' Eiji said.

'Alright. I'll just dress up.' Sakuno said as she rushed to her room and grabbed the clothes she found, even forgetting to tie her hair.

'Sakuno-chan, this way!' Momoshiro said as they lead her the way.

As they reached the temple.

'Go straight ahead. We're right behind you. We just ran here a while ago a lot of times so we need rest.' Eiji said panting.

'Hai!' Sakuno said as she headed to the court.

'Mission accomplished' Eiji and Momo said with an appear.

'Why are they hurting each other? Ryoma-kun. Kintarou-kun.' Sakuno thought.

* * *

Ryoma and Kintarou are on their last set. Whoever misses the ball will lose the game.

Ryoma served the ball. Kintarou was about to hit it but a presence of a certain girl came into her. She saw Sakuno (unbraided hair) standing near the court.

The ball passed by Kintarou.

Kintarou lost.

Kintarou smiled as he shakes Ryoma's hand.

'Eh? I thought they were killing each other.' Sakuno thought in confusion.

As Kintarou went out of the court, he passed by Sakuno.

'Sakuno, for the first and the last time…' Kintarou said.

He kissed Sakuno's forehead.

Sakuno blushed.

Ryoma threw the ball to Kintarou's head.

'Hey darn you Koshimae! What was that for?' Kintarou said looking back.

Ryoma lowered his cap.

'You know why.' He stated.

Kintarou finally left.

Ryoma and Sakuno are finally alone.

'What are you doing here?' Ryoma asked.

'Momo-sempai and Eiji-sempai told me that you an Kin-chan are killing each other.' Sakuno said with a small pout.

'Darn you sempai.' Ryoma thought.

Ryoma then held Sakuno's hair.

'I told you it's too long. Mada mada dane.' Ryoma said.

Sakuno blushed.

'R-ryoma-kun.' Sakuno called.

'Hn?'

'I love you!' Sakuno said her face filled with layers of blush as she bowed avoiding eye contact with Ryoma.

Sakuno's hair slipped from Ryoma's grip.

Ryoma's eyes are wide.

As Sakuno stood straight, Ryoma passed by her saying nothing.

She knew that his meant rejection.

All Sakuno could do was to cry.

* * *

Author's notes: Waah! Poor Sakuno-chan! Ryoma what's wrong with you?! Lol. Sorry for the long upload. I think I experience writer's block here. Anyway, here's the latest. I think, the next chapter would be the last so give me reviews. Like suggestions for the ending or whatever. Your reviews can make me give this a sequel. ^^ oh well. here are the reviewers, the awesome people:

midnight-blue08, Rikku_Himura, Otakugal, AYUMU10, -fUjI-lAwLiEt-, B.A.K11

oh wel I guess that's it. I hope you give me reviews.


	8. Just a Misunderstanding

Title: Tutor

Author: Miyo-chan02

Anime/Manga: Prince of Tennis

Pairing: RyomaxSakuno (RyoSaku)

Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis is not mine.

Previous: _As Sakuno stood straight, Ryoma passed by her saying nothing._

_She knew that this meant rejection._

_All Sakuno could do was to cry._

* * *

Chapter VII: Just a Misunderstanding

The following morning, Sakuno went to school like she usually did.

Except for the fact that her mind wasn't set for school but for Ryoma.

Like she usually did, she went inside of the classroom.

But, before she can, a group of curious people blocked her and bombarded her with questions.

Namely, 'Are you going out with Kintarou Tooyama of Shintenhouji?' and 'Is it are true that the two of you are dating?'

Sakuno didn't know that Horio was behind this. He wasn't satisfied with the tennis club. He even said it to other sections.

Horio came to make the problem worse.

'Did you know that I heard Tooyama confessing to her. They were at a tennis court on a Saturday. Don't you call that a date?'

Sakuno didn't know how to respond.

Those people are giving her pressure. Actually, she can answer the questions easily. But with the shock she got, it's pretty impossible to think properly in that situation.

Then suddenly…

Someone pulled her wrist, 'saving' her from the crowd of people.

'What are you talking about? We just went out the other day.' A certain flat voice whom Sakuno knew very well; spoke.

The crowd of people was in a state of shock. They didn't know how to respond. Especially if Ryoma said that.

'Ahh… I see. S-sorry…' Horio said as the crowd nodded.

They left.

Ryoma pulled Sakuno. Surprisingly, neither by her wrist nor her arm, but with her hands. Yes those soft hands he've spoken of before.

If Sakuno was feeling alright, she would be blushing madly by now. But she isn't.

Ryoma felt something wet on his hand. As he looked back, he saw Sakuno wiping her crying face.

His eyes widened with confusion.

'Th-thank you for s-saving me. S-sorry.' Sakuno's voice trailed off and stuttered like it usually did, except that she stuttered because of crying not cause of her nervousness. As she said these, she tried to be out of Ryoma's hold…

But, Ryoma didn't let go of her hand.

Instead he held it tighter.

Sakuno looked at him, her eyes, still flooded with tears.

Ryoma pulled her to the nearest empty room.

Sakuno still kept on crying.

Ryoma stood before her as she fell on her knees.

'S-sorry' she repeated.

'Why are you crying?' his voice still emotionless as you hear it.

'Y-you r-rejected… please… just forget about what I said…'

Even though she didn't finish what she wanted to say, Ryoma knew what she meant.

Hearing this, he wanted to laugh. (A/N: don't think that I'm making him OOC. Scroll down to see what I mean)

Sakuno saw him smile like he's hiding his laugh. Her tears stopped.

'Wh-why are you laughing?!' her voice filled with mixed emotions.

'Why would you think I rejected you?'

'H-huh? B-but you just left me a-after I said it…'

'Huh?' Ryoma said with that innocent look on his face that Sakuno loved.

'Y-you didn't say anything to me. I-it's a rejection.' Sakuno said her eyes coming to produce tears again.

Ryoma approached her, loosening her braided hair.

He stroked it's strands as he told Sakuno something.

Ryoma's flashback

_R-ryoma-kun.' Sakuno called._

_'I love you!' Sakuno said her face filled with layers of blush as she bowed avoiding eye contact with Ryoma._

_Sakuno's hair slipped from Ryoma's grip._

_Ryoma's eyes are wide._

_'Yeah. I kinda feel that too.' Ryoma said lowering his cap to cover his whole face._

_Due to embarrassment, he just left Sakuno. He expected that she will follow him, cause she always did._

_As Sakuno stood straight, Ryoma passed by her saying nothing._

End of flashback

'That's what happened.' Ryoma said coolly.

'Wh-what! Y-you mean… I was crying all night for nothing. S-sorry.' Sakuno started to panic.

Ryoma smiled then laughed. It's more of a chuckle and a smirk.

Sakuno pouted.

'Mou Ryoma-kun!' Sakuno pouted with her flushed face as she turned her back.

'Putting your hair down looks better on you.' Ryoma suddenly said to Sakuno.

Sakuno's eyes widened.

Before she could blink, Ryoma suddenly gave her a kiss on the forehead.

'Forget about Tooyama's kiss here. Erase it from your memory then replace it with mine.'

Ryoma said leaving Sakuno with a thousand shades of red.

* * *

One Saturday afternoon, Ryoma and Sakuno were at the park eating ice cream.

They sat on a bench.

Then suddenly, Sakuno remembered something.

This thought caused her to rose from her seat.

'I-I forgot something.' Sakuno panicked again.

Ryoma raised his eyebrow.

'Wh-what about Kintarou-kun? Who will tutor him?'

Ryoma just smirked.

'It's taken care of.'

'Hey you! Tooyama-kid! Wake up! Ryoma-sama requested me to tutor you, so don't you dare fall asleep!' Tomoka shouted.

'Hey you! Big-mouthed girl! Would you stop now! You've already told me that a thousand times!'

The two of them continued to fight.

The end ^^

* * *

Author's notes: Yay! I've finished 'Tutor' Thank you for all the support you gave me with this story, by submitting reviews, adding this to your faves and alerts. Really Thanks. And yeah sorry for the really long update. Please review. Oh yeah, if you want a sequel, just go tell me ^^

Here are the awesome people who reviewed last chapter

cutiesakuno18, freaky14, Otakugal, ilovechocolat17, -fUjI-lAwLiEt-, katiookami

Domo Arigatou Gozaimasu


End file.
